


Rocket Man

by Lasha



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Yuletide 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasha/pseuds/Lasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris discovers why you should always knock before entering a co-star's trailer and why Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock in any universe belong together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic/gifts).



> Many thanks to my betas who turned this story around in under 12 hours after I picked it up as a pinch hit. Also Hollywood Honeywagons for detailed descriptions of their trailers.

_The Near Future_

 

Chris Pine opened his trailer door to the late afternoon California sunshine, quickly pulling on his Lipow sunglasses to block out the glare. Bounding down the trailer steps, he jogged over to William Shatner's trailer. Chris wished he had the kind of clout Shatner had to get the thirty-eight foot deluxe motor home complete with brushed-stainless appliances, Corian counters and cherry-wood cabinetry. He wondered if Bill even knew how to use the satellite dish that came with the unit. Ah, the fun Zach and he could have with that if they had been given their own top-of-the-line trailer. It seemed that the old Kirk and Spock still reigned supreme with the brass at Paramount.

Bill was on the set to film his scenes for the new Star Trek movie, reprising his role as the original Captain Kirk. In the two years since the first movie premiered, J.J. Abrams had worked tirelessly to get Shatner involved in the sequel, their representatives finally working out a script that Bill signed off on. Today's scene had involved Spock, Kirk and Spock!Prime finding out Kirk!Prime was alive and being held hostage by Khan Noonien Singh. It was the third day of filming for the quartet, and they had quickly fallen into a nice working rhythm, although Chris envied Bill and Leonard's seamless flow, and the ease in which they fell in and out of character. After just two weeks back at work, Zach and he were still trying to find Kirk and Spock's voices after so long away from the characters. Maybe in forty years, they'd be old hats at this like Bill and Leonard. Chris smiled at the thought of Zach and him, forty years from now, running after Romulans; Zach in a pair of granny glasses because of his bad eyesight and Chris, with a cane because of his bad back.

Still lost in his own thoughts about the future, Chris forgot to knock before he opened the door to Bill's trailer and stepped inside. Two seconds later, Chris stood motionless in the middle of the trailer, his eyes glued to the right of him and the two men on the J-shaped sofa. Correction, make that one man on the cream colored leather couch and the other on his knees on the carpet.

Apparently he'd never realized Leonard's mouth was that talented. Or Bill's cock-

Turning blindly, Chris stumbled as he tried to escape. His clumsy movements broke the concentration of the two men engaged in each other. Chris' startled blue eyes met gray ones, and Bill's face broke not into embarrassment, but rather into amusement. Then he actually had the audacity to grin, a big wide smirk that held a spark of eroticism while telling Leonard, "That's it, Len, right there. Suck it, baby."

Chris fled.

* * * *

 

This time Chris knocked. Zach yelled, "Enter!"

Chris quickly walked over to the dinette where Zach was sitting, working on a Sudoku puzzle. He waited for Zach to look up. And waited and waited.

He shifted indignantly from foot to foot. He knew Zach considered his Sudoku time sacrosanct, but this was important.

It seemed like hours later to Chris, but finally Zach put the puzzle book down, and said, "Yes, Chris?"

Now that he had Zach's undivided attention, how did he want to explain what he saw in Bill's trailer? Smothering a groan, he worked off his nervousness by pacing.

The words all ran together in his head. Leonard and Bill are fucking. No, too vulgar. Are Leonard and Bill together? Too ambiguous.

He stopped, inhaled a deep breath trying to calm himself.

Then blurted out, "I saw Leonard giving Bill head in his trailer!"

Zach's left eyebrow rose a fraction, but he didn't say anything and his countenance was immobile.

Chris flopped onto the bench next to Zach and exclaimed, "I'm not punking you. Swear."

Leaning lightly into Zach, he put his hand on his heart, as if promising this wasn't a trick. "Seriously, Captain Kirk was getting a blow-job from Mr. Spock!"

Zach's reaction was not what Chris expected. He sighed with exasperation and said, "Was Liberace gay?"

Chris looked at him, puzzled. "What?"

"I said, 'Was Liberace gay?' The answer to that, Chris, is yes. So hence, of course Leonard was fellating Bill. That's what they do." Zach stared at him like he was intellectually challenged.

"They're gay? For _each other_? I thought they were married."

There was a trace of laughter in Zach's response, "I wouldn't call them gay. More like bisexual – for one another. And yes, they are married. Their wives are _very_ understanding." Zach's brown eyes were bright with merriment, as if he was in on some joke that Chris was only now finding out about.

Chris took a quick breath of utter astonishment at Zach's words. He would have never guessed from their interactions that Bill and Leonard were lovers and from Zach's statement had been for a long time. While Chris knew the men were close, he thought their relationship was along the lines of Zach and his: best friends. But growing up in Hollywood, Chris knew that appearances could be deceiving. He was a prime example of that.

Zach must have taken his silence for revulsion as his tone contained a strong suggestion of reproach. "They come from a different generation, Christopher. One where men don't leave their wives and children for other men and still find work in this industry. Don't judge them."

Chris listened in bewilderment and experienced a gamut of perplexing emotions. The first being how could Zach think he was homophobic? The second being please don't let Zach be mad at me. And lastly, irritation that Zach could ever think he was that narrow-minded.

Irritation won out.

He replied with heavy irony, "Judge them, Zach? That'd be the pot calling the kettle black, since I've been known occasionally to get on my knees for the right man!"

The heavy lashes that shadowed Zach's cheeks flew up, and his mouth dropped open in surprise, but no sound came out. It was a beautiful expression.

Chris basked in the realization of his before unknown power. In the years he'd known Zach he'd rarely been able to shock the other man into silence.

He watched with smug delight as Zach struggled to find his words. Finally, awkwardly, clearing his throat, Zach said, "You never mentioned that before."

As he took a long leisurely look down Zach's lean body, Chris' voice was low and purposely seductive, "You never asked."

In the years he'd known Zach, Chris had never been blind to his attraction; he radiated a vitality that drew people into his orbit like a magnet. With his brilliant mind, sarcastic wit, and stunning talent, Chris had been powerless to resist the pull. But for some reason, Zach had never acted on the sexual tension that had flowed between them. In the end, Chris had thought he wasn't Zach's type and had given up on being more than friends. However, now it seemed he knew the real reason – Zach had believed he was 100% straight. Zach never hit on straight guys; he said they were too much trouble.

Chris wondered how he felt about guys who were bisexual.

Moving closer, Chris put his hand on Zach's thigh.

It twitched under his hand.

So, Mr. Quinto wasn't as unaffected as he pretended to be. Chris broke into a slow, secret smile.

Zach was peering at him intently, confusion, hope, and longing all on his face, but it was the smoldering flame Chris saw in his eyes that pleased him most.

Desire raced through his bloodstream, and giving in to the emotion, Chris leaned forward, holding Zach's gaze the entire time, and gently, but firmly took his lips in a kiss. Zach returned it eagerly.

Continuing to kiss Zach, Chris then buried his hands in the other man's hair, angling his friend's face to a better position to deepen the kiss. The physical attraction had been there from the beginning, burning just beneath the surface of their close friendship, but the moment their mouths fused together, it was as if they had been lovers for years. There was no awkward fumbling, no first-time hesitation, just unrestrained passion finally set free.

As Chris's mouth moved against Zach's savagely, leaving no room for anything but a response, Zach clung to Chris and moaned low in his throat. The noises turned Chris on even more. Tearing his mouth away from those luscious lips, Chris moved over to Zach's earlobe, teasing it with his teeth. After that, he placed a series of slow shivery kisses to the sensitive hollow at the base of Zach's throat, his hot breath creating goose bumps on the exposed flesh.

Then taking a moment to catch his breath, Chris pulled back from Zach's neck and opened his eyes, his gaze locking with Zach's. He was enthralled by what he saw.

Suddenly Zach's eyes grew pensive. "Am I the right man, Chris?" Referring to their earlier conversation. His deep voice simmered with barely checked passion, but also held a thread of doubt.

A soft and loving curve touched Chris' lips, "You've always been the right man, Zach. I've just been waiting for you to figure that out."

That must have been the right answer as Zach's mood seemed suddenly buoyant, and in one forward motion he pulled Chris into his arms. Chris could feel Zach's uneven breathing on his neck, as his large hands explored the hollows of his back.

"So Spock was his knees for his Captain? Did that get you hard, Christopher? Did it?" Zach whispered, his breath hot against his ear. A hand moved from his back, and reached down to grip a buttock. Hard.

Chris moaned.

"Is what you want? Me on my knees for you?" His voice carried a unique force.

Chris could only nod. The tables turned, he was now the one struggling to speak.

Suddenly, Zach broke their embrace and slid out of the dinette bench. Chris was left sitting there disorientated and aching.

Chris watched as Zach smiled suggestively at him. "I can't very well get on my knees here." He then held out his hand.

Chris stood and took it, leading Zach over to the sofa.

Shatner wasn't the only Kirk who was going to be getting lucky today.


End file.
